


Roof with a View

by Brightknightie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Brightknightie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Luna share a roof.<br/>       <em>"Well, you did say it was your roof.  If you don't live here, and don't own it, perhaps it's more my roof."</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: February 2010.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



The small crack of Apparition sounded like a car backfiring. Draco Malfoy whipped out his wand and spun around. He found himself embarrassingly on guard against nothing more than loopy Loony Lovegood, her arms full of painting supplies. Fresh dirigible plums hung from her earlobes, just like when they'd been kids at Hogwarts. He holstered his wand. "What are you doing on my roof?"

"Oh, do you live here, too?" Lovegood asked, setting up an easel facing the rising summer sun. "I haven't seen you. It's a nice building, isn't it? The Muggles in this neighborhood are so helpful."

"No, I don't live here." Draco sneered more out of habit than disdain. She was right; it was a nice little building. Maybe he should get a flat here, or somewhere, now that his mother was doing better. He sat on the balustrade corner under an overhanging tree.

"Do you own the building, then?"

"No."

"Well, you did say it was your roof. If you don't live here, and don't own it, perhaps it's more my roof."

Draco looked back down the street at the empty park, and the people beginning to get up and get ready for work on all sides. The roof was his because he used it. The ordinary access had been blocked off, such that the Muggle owners had to come up on ladders twice a year for maintenance. And while the building wasn't tall, the sheltering trees had woven themselves together in just the right way to block the view in, but not the view out. He could watch and not be watched. He could be alone in the middle of everything.

Safe on the edge.

"I'm happy to share the roof," Lovegood continued. "Do we need to set up a schedule?"

Draco laughed wistfully at her. Merlin, if she didn't bother herself, then he wouldn't be bothered by her! How often could she be up here, anyway, and just coincidentally when he needed to scrub out his brain and fit his head back on? "No, I'm sure we can both manage our own time."

"Excellent." Lovegood clipped a tray of paints onto her easel and stepped behind it, vanishing, to Draco's view, from her knees up. "That's very mature of us."

He looked down the street again. It was time to go home and get ready for work, himself.

"Did you know that Harry and Ron live just down that way?" Lovegood asked. "Or, wait, am I not supposed to say that? Their flat isn't exactly unplottable, but Harry would rather that people from the _Prophet_ not start hanging about again."

Draco swallowed. "I know where Potter lives."

"Are you being mature with him, too?"

Draco tensed, alert to the least sarcasm, but Lovegood just sounded as serenely strange as ever. He thought he understood where Weasley and Granger fit in Potter's life, but Lovegood didn't have any equivalent in Draco's experience. How close were they?

What did she know?

"May I ask you something, Malfoy? Both of your parents are alive, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you remember the first time anyone ever hugged you?"

Draco snorted. "Of course not."

Lovegood stepped out from behind her easel, her wand in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. "Do you think Harry does?"

Startled, Draco met her unblinking, grey eyes. That... fit. He bowed his head and spread his hands to acknowledge the new thought.

When he looked back down the street, he saw two familiar figures walking together toward the Ministry, as they did on most tolerably fair weekdays.

 

  
**— End —**   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Harry Potter belongs to Rowling and her associates. No infringement is intended. Everything is, of course, entirely fictional.
> 
>  **Inspiration.** This tiny story was one of a set of three gifts for Leela. I tried to reflect some of her favorite characters and relationships in her favorite fandom.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
